


Coffee, Black like My Soul

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [30]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asshole Customer, Barista Red, CEO Fell, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Old work, On the surface, for contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: For the Tumblr ContestIf he was being honest, however, he didn’t come to this particular shop for the coffee.





	Coffee, Black like My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on hiatus lol But I figured why not do this whole contest thing and send in an old thing. So this is an older oneshot, just some fluffy Fellcest. I fixed it up a little, but its still mostly the same.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Papyrus sat in the window seat of the quaint, homely coffee shop, a rare smile on his face. This particular shop was one the few in the city that served the particular brand of coffee he enjoyed; a simple black brew. The rather expensive mix made up for the naturally bitter aftertaste with a silky smoothness that he had found no equal for. 

 

If he was being honest, however, he didn’t come to this particular shop for the coffee.

 

A barista flitted around behind the counter, a skeleton much like himself but around half his height. He was a rough looking monster, a harsh scar over one socket, but he seemed to have a pleasant enough disposition. 

 

Crimson eyelights were flitting here and there as the small skeleton worked quickly and efficiently, brewing new batches of the various kinds of coffees, taking orders through the small walk-by window the shop boasted, and taking orders from the numerous humans and monsters that came to the front counter. The shop itself was brimming with both humans and monsters talking as the skeleton called out names, each leaving with a satisfied look on their face. As the small monster was working the shift alone, Papyrus was more than a little impressed.

  
  
Yes, this tiny, hardworking barista had caught his eye; as a wealthy business man himself, Papyrus could appreciate just how valuable this one monster was for this business. He couldn’t remember if he had come in when the skeleton wasn’t behind the counter. On occasion there would be someone helping him, but for the most part he worked alone. 

 

Papyrus felt his smile grow as he studied him, taking in his rough exterior and sharp teeth, one of his fangs even replaced with a golden replica. Papyrus found himself tracing the inside of his own fang with his tongue, wondering how in the world the other had lost his original tooth.

  
  
“Hey! You little fuck, you got my order wrong!” Papyrus turned, as did the twenty other people crowded in front of the counter, to find a very angry man storm his way inside the shop, a large cappuccino in his hands, the plastic cup revealing it was all but half gone already. Papyrus frowned as the man forced his way to the counter where the barista, glaringly nervous, tried to placate the man.

  
  
“I’m s-sorry sir, but if you’ve drunk m-most of it I’m n-not allowed to give y-you a refund.” The man began yelling obscenities at the poor barista, the small crowd watching in shock as the other simply stood there, trembling at the verbal abuse, before the man finished his tirade by throwing the still hot cup of coffee at the skeleton’s head, the drink bursting open and knocking him to the floor. 

 

It was enough to push Papyrus to his feet, a deep growl emanating from his chest. The man spun, shocked and indignant as Papyrus stormed over and picked him up by his jacket collar.

  
  
“Someone call the police.” Papyrus snapped, his tone affording no argument. Another monster, a rabbit by the look of her, nodded and took her phone out of her pocket. Papyrus made everyone else leave the shop while keeping a firm grip on the man, the rabbit hopping over the counter to help the barista off the floor.

  
  
The police didn’t take long to arrive, getting a statement from Papyrus and the rabbit before taking one from the barista himself, whose name, Papyrus discovered, was Sans (if the shop had just given their employee's name tags he could have known so much sooner, damn them). The man was then into custody for public assault, leaving Papyrus to take care of Sans.

 

 

Papyrus thanked the rabbit before sending her off, assuring her he would take care of things. Sans refused to look at him as Papyrus cleaned him up, using some nearby napkins to at least wipe off his skull and neck.

  
  
“Does this happen often?” Papyrus asked as he wiped him down, attempting to keep him talking. Sans didn’t answer for a moment, eyelights gone from his sockets in his shame.

  
  
“No. First time this month, at least. That guy’s a dick.” Papyrus’ head snapped up, though his gaze softened as Sans flinched.

  
  
“You mean that asshole has come here and done this shit before?” Papyrus frowned deeply at the thought of anyone hurting this skeleton. Sans looked away, shame clear in his face as it scrunched up, though he shook his head.

  
  
“No, he’s never done…anything like  _ that  _ before. He usually just orders a drink, chugs half of it, then comes in and bitches at me for a refund.” Sans shrugs before continuing. “The boss got tired of it, so he made it a rule I can’t give refunds depending on the amount of product consumed.”

  
  
Papyrus nodded, tilting the other’s skull back to make sure he had gotten around his sockets well enough, ignoring the slight blush Sans sported at their proximity. Sans’ eyelights flickered back to life as he calmed. He studied the much taller skeleton before him, before his eyes brightened in recognition.

  
  
“Hey, you’re that CEO that comes in for the Black Lily coffee, right? Papyrus, wasn’t it?” Papyrus chuckled, deeming the other as clean as was going to get without a change of clothes, and nodded.

  
  
“Dude, how do you drink that crap? It’s so fucking bitter.” Sans laughed, Papyrus finding he was adoring that laugh the longer he heard it.

  
  
“To each their own. Don’t think I don’t see you sneaking swigs of mustard between orders.” Papyrus laughed as Sans glared at him, his flush growing brighter. Papyrus pulled back, crossing his arms before taking his own cell out of his pocket to text his driver. Sans opened his mouth then closed it, seeming to realize he was staring before  jumping down from the counter.

  
  
“Well… I guess I’ll see you when you come in next, yeah?” Sans, starting to make his way to the back before Papyrus pulled him along and began walking him to the door.

  
  
“Nonsense. You are not working any longer today, not after that. Allow me to walk you home.” Sans looked up, a slight nervousness returning to his demeanor as he shook his head.

  
  
“No, no, I couldn’t, you’ve already done so much, and I have to clean up…” The blush dusting his skull brightened ever more as Papyrus took his hands.

  
  
“Please, Sans. You should call someone to take care of this, you deserve to rest after what just happened. I only wish to make certain you get home safely.” Papyrus said, pure sincerity in his voice. Sans blinked at the tone, then sighed, scowling and crossing his arms as he looked away.

  
  
“Fine. If it’ll make you feel better or whatever…”

  
  
Papyrus smiled. Yep, he was smitten. “Alright, Sans. Thank you. Let’s get you home.”


End file.
